Losing Face
by MamaLuigitheDonutGal
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, after a long struggle to stay open, had finally closed its doors the day before. On the surface, the answer was simple, but deep down, Alex knew there was something more to the story...


Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, after a long struggle to stay open, had finally closed its doors the day before. On the surface, the answer was simple: the restaurant just couldn't make enough money to stay open. Dig a little deeper, and you'll find the notoriety that surrounded the place that made it impossible to keep it open.

But Alex knew there was more to the story than just a little infamy.

Alex was the best friend of a night guard that worked at the restaurant just before it was closed. The guard, Mike, told Alex that all of the animatronics literally came to life at night-even Foxy, the pirate fox that was retired after it attacked and nearly killed a customer for no apparent reason. The animatronics, for the full six hours of his shift, were constantly trying to reach him, wanting to stuff him into a Freddy Fazbear suit... or so he claimed. But Mike was discredited when he mentioned what could be considered hallucinations: posters on the wall changing; the phrase "IT'S ME" showing up on walls and signs; eerie laughing, voices, and music; and a "golden Freddy" that appeared and disappeared at will.

After being fired on his second week, Mike was evaluated by a therapist, and it was determined that he had schizophrenia. So that was it. Everything he had experienced was all just some crazy hallucination.

Alex couldn't help but wonder, though, if there were some grains of truth to what Mike had said. He decided he would find out himself, before the building was gutted and repurposed.

The building wasn't that large; only one story high. Yet, looking up at it, it seemed to stand there ominously. It was almost as if the structure itself was warning him to stay out.

But that was just ridiculous, wasn't it?

After looking around to make sure nobody would see him, Alex pulled out a lockpick, and carefully inserted it into the lock of the back door. After a few minutes, he finally picked the lock. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle, opened the door, and silently slid into the room.

One look, and he immediately knew he was in the backstage area of the pizzaria. Empty suits and heads lined the walls. A metal endoskeleton lay on the table in the center of the room, motionless. The room looked relatively clean, but Alex tried his hardest not to vomit when an unexpected, overwhelming stench of death and decay filled his nostrils.

He was about to search the room when suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching the door leading to the stage. Someone else was in the building with him; he had to hide. Quickly, he ducked behind an empty Chica suit, doing his best to make sure it would conceal him from the sight of any security guard.

The footsteps grew closer and closer. When they were outside the door, Alex heard a creaking noise, and peered from behind the empty costume to see who he was dealing with...

Alex stifled a gasp when he saw who entered the room. It wasn't a security guard. It wasn't even a person. It was a large, humanoid rabbit with pink eyes, purple velvet for skin, and joints covered in white plastic. This had to be Bonnie the Bunny, one of the animatronic animals of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Maybe Mike wasn't COMPLETELY hallucinating after all.

Not making a sound, Alex watched Bonnie as he paced around the room, as if searching for something. Turning his back to Alex, he looked at the lifeless security camera and began messing with his face, singing quietly to himself as he did this. The animatronic stuttered frequently as he sang, and his voice was tinny and robotic, as if his voice box had been damaged from years of overuse. Alex shifted slightly to make sure he was invisible. The bunny had never directly looked at him, and he hoped he would remain unseen.

Suddenly, Alex shrieked as the costume was forcibly ripped away, exposing him. Partly because he was found out, partly because the one who found him had removed the pink eyes that were part of his costume, instead having a pair of empty eye sockets with glowing white dots.

"Oh, hoho-hoho-hoho-hoho-hoho-hohoho..." Bonnie chuckled. "How cu-cu-cute, you thought you-you-you could hide from little old Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bonnie."

Alex tried to run, but the animatronic outsped him, plucking him off the ground and setting him down on the table. A pair of metallic hands grabbed him from behind; when he looked, he could see it was the metal endoskeleton that had earlier been lifeless.

Bonnie put his costume eyes back into their sockets and looked at Alex. "You-you-you-you-you have some guts, coming he-here all by yourself," he told the young man. "But why-why-why the HECK did you? We-we-we're closed. Like, for good."

Alex took in a deep breath. "My friend used to work for you guys," he replied. "He said some crazy stuff about this place, and I wanted to find out if he was right or just crazy... he was right."

Bonnie rolled his plastic eyes. "Ag-again with the crazies that-that-that are dumb enough to test an urb-urban legend... AFTER SO MANY HAVE DIS-DIS-DISAPPEARED. Not-not-not sayin' I'm not grateful, though. Oh, I'm very, ve-ve-ve-very grateful. We-we-we-we keep each other company, but it-it-it still gets lonely. We'd like an ex-ex-extra person to call our fr-fr-fr-friend."

Alex's blood turned to ice. "You're not shoving me into one of those damn suits!" he cried.

A tinny laugh escaped the bunny's "throat."

"It'll hurt," he told Alex as he inched closer and closer. "It'll hurt so ba-bad you'd wish I'd bro-bro-bro-broken your neck so you wouldn't feel a thi-thing. But you'll live for-for-forever, with four people to call your-your-your-your-your friends. Ain't that a ni-nice tradeoff?"

"NO!" Alex shrieked. He could almost feel the adrenaline rushing through his body as he broke away from the endoskeleton's grasp, and grabbed at Bonnie's head. He wanted to do something, ANYTHING, to keep this monstrosity from killing him. After the two wrestled for several minutes, he finally managed to rip off a good chunk of the animatronic's head, and it fell silent.

Alex let out a sigh of relief once his foe was downed. The bunny, he assumed, was "dead," and not going to bother him anymore. He turned around and headed for the back door, silently vowing to never speak of this to anyone. But just as his hand touched the doorknob, he felt a pair of velvet mitts grab him from behind.

"Look-look-look-look at what you've do-do-done! This can't be-be-be fixed!"

The last thing Alex ever saw was a faceless animatronic bunny, with a pair of glowing red LED "eyes."


End file.
